Nimbasa City's Ferris Wheel
by ButterflyWave
Summary: What exactly happened to Touko and N in their encounter in the big city of Nimbasa when Touko was chasing some grunts from Team Plasma?


**Hello everyone this ButterflyWave [or Aly] back in the pokemon section! This is my first ferriswheelshipping fic that has ever been post on **

**I have tried making a few but this would be the first one to get published, yeay for this fic!**

**I'm not super confident about this but I like it. I hope you readers will give me your support on this!**

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

"Please, accept this as a token of my thanks." The old man said with a smile and handed me a bike. The kind of bike that I can fold and stuff in my bag, I guess. "Thank you sir." Accepting it, I gave him a smile which he returned eagerly. "No, no, I am grateful to you." He nodded and left.

I really didn't need the bike right now so I folded it, somehow, and stuffed in my bag. Oshawott was out of his pokeball from the last battle but he sure did look exhausted. I carried him in my arms and decided to go the pokemon centre first to heal the rest.

It wasn't that dark but the sun had been beginning to set so I guess I should get a room for the night while I'm at it.

"Hi nurse Joy!" I greeted enthusiastically, waving my hand at the pink-haired nurse who gave me a smile in return. "Hello dear, you must be Touko, my sisters told me about you. Would you like to rest your pokemon?" she smiled just as sweet as her other sisters in the other cities and towns all over the Unova region. I nodded then handed her four pokeballs and Oshawott with his empty pokeball beside him. "Oh, and can I also get a room?"

She grabbed the tray with the pokeballs and Oshawott and handed the tray to Audino. "Here you go sweetie, room 133." She said and handed me the key to my room. I said my thanks to her then went to my room.

Once I reached my room, I put my bag on the sofa then rummaged in it for a fresh pair of new clothes, a towel, and my necessary toiletries in order for me to take a proper bath after travelling from a dessert. Obviously, I was sandy and uncomfortable so I just couldn't wait to take a nice warm shower to wash all the unnecessary dirt out of my whole body.

After a refreshing shower, I was all clean and comfortable in my new clothes thus, I went downstairs to get my pokemon. "Hey nurse Joy! How are the others?" I asked, leaning on one arm on the counter. "They feel as good as new! Audino, please get Touko's pokemon." She replied then instructed her Audino to take my pokemon which the Audino did happily while chanting its name, the same Audino came back a few minutes afterwards with five pokeballs one a tray. I thanked both Nurse Joy and Audino before going out the pokemon centre for a nice walk.

The sun had set not too long ago so the busy city was filled with marvelous lights that shone in different colors; I thought it looked gorgeous, as expected from a big city like Nimbasa city. I was simply walking around the streets when I saw to members of that horrible group, team Plasma run around. On impulse, I ran after them quickly but unfortunately lost them when we reached the amusement park.

I was breathing heavily by the time I reached the bright amusement park, I had failed to catch up to them but that doesn't mean that I give up. "Touko!" a familiar voice called out to me, I turned my head to the direction of the voice and found my friend, N—a fellow pokemon trainer—walking my way. "Hi N! Have you seen team plasma? I thought I saw them going in here."

"You're looking for Team Plasma? They ran into the amusement park, come with me." Grabbing my hand, the two of us walked around the amusement park but couldn't find those two cowards anywhere. I was looking at my surroundings when N had abruptly stopped, making me bump in to him.

"They're not here," he sighed out loud in a rather defeated motion. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel to see if we can spot them. I love Ferris wheels; the circular motion, the mechanic, they're like a collection of elegant formulas."

Somehow, I was enchanted by the way he was looking when he talked about his particular liking towards the classic attraction. "Okay N," I smiled at him in approval then walked over to the tickets sales man. "Two please." I requested and handed him the money in exchange for a two people ride on the Ferris wheel.

The view was breathtakingly gorgeous from up on the attraction that my present company loved so much; the lights that were shining not only in the amusement park, but the city as well could be seen from the heights of the Ferris wheel.

I was still admiring the beauty I could see from such heights on the Ferris wheel when N interrupted my train of thoughts. "First, I must tell you," he said with a serious look in his eyes, I had a horrible feeling about it. "I am the king of team plasma. Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the pokemon. I wonder how many pokemon exist in this world..."

Tears started flowing down my cheeks as I stared at him with a hurt expression. "Touko..." he reached out his hand to touch me but I slapped it away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked at him and looked out the window again. The air around us became heavy and we were both quiet on the way back down to land.

I had forced myself to stop crying so now my cheeks were tear-stained, unfortunately I had to battle N when we reach land since he had to buy some time so the two cowards from Team Plasma that I chased had time to escape after reporting to N.

It was a bit stupid of me but I had let Oshawott deal with the battle all by himself with no substitution. I didn't want the others to see me like this. I had won the battle against N then he disappeared after returning his last pokemon to his pokeball after he disappeared like that, I carried Oshawott in my arms and ran as fast as I could to my room in the pokemon centre and broke out crying with Oshawott still in my arms.

"_Tou? Are you alright?"_ Oshawott asked me telepathically like he always does when we talk to each other, but I just ignored him and cried to him.

He is my very considerate and kind partner so he kept quiet as I cried until I fell asleep on the doorway with Oshawott in my arms. Before my eyes closed and brought me to deep slumber, I whispered to Oshawott the words that I felt for him, the man who I trusted.

"I loved him."

* * *

**As it is said, this is in fact, on-going. **

**I plan on writing the same part but in N's point of view instead of Touko's like this one. ****However, I may not write it.**

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


End file.
